Adventures lead to Trouble
by QuietLonelyGurl
Summary: Akuto, Christie, and Schyler are on a journey to find a long lost sister of Akuto's They are all bestfriends and intend to stay with eachother till the end. In this chapter Akuto gets kidnapped and has to fight in a battle (unfortunately this chapter is s


DISCLAIMER: YEPPERZ, HIYA AGAINZ!!! *^.^* *sings* This looks like a job for me, so everybody just follow me, we need a little controversy, cause it feels so into without me. LALALALA LALALALALA LALALALALA LALALALALA lol yah i got this song stuck in my head..from eminem 'without me'  
  
Well anywayz..I dont own anything except my characters such as me..Akuto and my made up chars. Schyler and Christie.. You see now the anime characters are the ones i dont own -.-3 I still dun understand why they want us to do this stupid freakin crap *shrugs* oh well as long as i get to write stories im fine with this heh.  
  
someone in the audience,"ON WITH THE STORY!!! *throws a mallet at akuto and hits her on the head*  
  
HEY!!! THAT HURT! @.x owie... well okie i'll start now x.x oh and BTW im akuto lol..  
  
The scene starts in a very unpopular town, scary to most except some people or should I say girls. The girls stumble upon this town just out of luck and are soon to find many adventures before them.  
  
Akuto,"Wow this is a really quiet town!"  
  
Christie,"*looks at Akuto* I know, this is the most quietest town i've been in since the day we left on the search for .. uh your sister.."  
  
Schyler,"Hey guys!! You better come and look at this..this is bad, really bad."  
  
Akuto,"*walks over to Schyler* what is it?"  
  
Christie,"Hmm?"  
  
Schyler points to a trail of blood in the middle of the road in the quiet little town.  
  
Christie,"WHOA! Now thats a scary sight!! Should we bother to check it out or what?"  
  
Schyler,"Lets check dis out"  
  
Akuto,"Uh hmm."  
  
Christie,"*her watch beeps and starts to flash pink* whats this?"  
  
Schyler,"*her watch also beeps and starts to flash blue* same with mine"  
  
Akuto,"*her watch beeps also and it flashes black* hmm... call out your digimon just in case"  
  
Christie+Schyler,"Okie dokie"  
  
Christie,"Go Floramon!"  
  
Floramon,"Im ready!"  
  
Schyler,"You ready Dobermon?"  
  
Dobermon,"Sure as always!"  
  
Akuto,"Cyberdramon..?"  
  
Cyberdramon,"Yep, ready for anything"  
  
Akuto,"Look this trail of blood leads into this cave..*points*"  
  
Christie,"Im going in *she starts to walk into the cave and falls into a pit a long ways downwards* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Floramon,"CHRISTIE!!!!!!!!!!! *she uses her vines to pull Christie up* are you okay?"  
  
Akuto+Schyler,"*gasps*"  
  
Christie,"I think I broke something but other than that im fine i think..."  
  
Floramon,"You need to be more careful! *hugs Christie*"  
  
Christie,"OW!"  
  
Schyler,"I think you did break something. Lemme see your left leg. Yes,yes, does this hurt? *pokes Christie*"  
  
Christie,"OW!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Schyler,"Well yes she did break something..Akuto go on into the cave use dobermon. Floramon, me, and Christie are going to be just fine, now go!"  
  
Akuto,"Wait..you need more defence incase something else happens. Hmm"  
  
Christie,"Dont worry about us we still have our medabots remember?"  
  
Schyler,"Yah we do so GO!"  
  
Akuto,"Fine *she walks off into the darkness with Cyberdramon and Dobermon following closely behind*"  
  
Cyberdramon and Dobermon growls  
  
Akuto,"What is it you two? *gasps* th-th-theres ..............................*faints*"  
  
Cyberdramon,"AKUTO! *catches her* Akuto wake up hello? hello? wake up Akuto!"  
  
Dobermon,"Hmm..seems likely dead to me, I dont see why she is so afraid of the dead thing."  
  
Cyberdramon,"SHUDDUP DOBERMON! you dont even know what you're talking about!!"  
  
Dobermon,"Psh"  
  
Akuto,"*comes to* thanxz cyberdram..*wind suddenly surround her and blasts cyberdramon and dobermon into the walls while her clothes change into a black skirt and a black shirt. Her eye pupils disappear and she starts to float in midair*"  
  
Dobermon,"THE HELL?"  
  
Cyberdramon,".x Akuto what's gotten into you..?"  
  
Akuto," *walks deeper into the cave ignoring all communication*  
  
At the end of the cave someone standing there awaits akuto.  
  
Strange Voice,"*snickers* AHAHAH! so i see that you have finally came to my lair. Your foolish friend..christie is it? nevermind that she fell right into that trap! That trap was intentionally meant for you and for you alone but you had to make friends didnt you..hmmph i thought so. Lock her away guards!!!!"  
  
Akuto," *she just nods like its no big deal*"  
  
Guards," YESSIR! *they take her and lock her up chained on the wall in a giant cold cell*"  
  
~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~  
  
Akuto,"*wakes up from her tiring night chained on the wall and has lost of memory since she turned into an evil person* Wha?? w-w-where am I?"  
  
Voice,"So i see you have awaken from your sleep. Unfortunately you woke up two minutes late! That earns you some torturing time MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
Akuto,"*looks at her wrists, legs, and ankles* WTF!!! WHERE IS MY DIGIMON!!???"  
  
Voice,"They are unsafe and unsound in the dungeon going to be tortured soon enough"  
  
Akuto,"But why? why are you doing this to me what do i have that you could possible want?"  
  
Voice,"I want you and your powers and now!"  
  
Akuto,"My powers?"  
  
Voice,"Yes your powers..hmm since im not that much of a cheater how about you battle with me with your digimon. If you lose I get to own you and your digimon, If you win i'll let you all go. Do we have a deal or not?  
  
Akuto,"Fine..but im telling you its hard to beat me!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
WELL THATS ALL FOR CHAPTER ONE!! TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPEND IN THE BATTLE READ ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! *^.~* 


End file.
